


The Blue Cherub

by Habri



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habri/pseuds/Habri
Summary: Aoi was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now she is paying for it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Yusaku lives with Shoichi and Jin.

Aoi had never expected herself to be like this. She was changed into a 7 year old version of herself after she spied on a crime in progress and the perpetrators attempted to kill her. The only person who could help her was Ema. She had to go to her apartment to see her. Ema gave her some of her clothes that she used to wear when she was Aoi's age. She wore a white shirt, purple shorts, white socks and pink sneakers. Ema had advised her to not tell Yusaku or anyone else about her situation. 

“What can I do? I don’t want Fujiki to worry about me.” Aoi complained. “Akira and I will think of something. You just keep silent about this.” Ema warned. A few minutes later, Yusaku had walked into Ema's apartment, looking for Aoi. Someone told him that they saw a girl with brown hair walking with Ema. Yusaku knew that the girl had to be her. Meanwhile, Aoi was going to suggest something until she heard Yusaku enter Ema’s living room. 

She hid behind Ema's couch so she could stay hidden from Yusaku. “Ema! Have you seen Zaizen?” Yusaku asked as he opened the door to the apartment. Ema shook her head. “No. The last time I saw her, she said she was going on a journey to get stronger.” Ema explained. Yusaku breathed a sigh of relief. He at least knew where she was. Aoi peeked out from behind the couch to see if Yusaku was gone, but she let out a squeal as soon as she saw him. He walked over to her and bent down to her level. “Who is this little girl?” Yusaku asked. 

“She is an orphan that I saved from the streets. I am still looking for someone who can adopt her.” Ema explained. Yusaku got a closer look at Aoi and he saw that she almost looked like his classmate, but he knew that it was impossible for this girl to look like her. 

“What is your name, little girl?” Yusaku asked. “My name is...Skye!” Aoi spoke at the first name that popped into her head. “I was wondering if you would like to adopt her.” Ema stated. Aoi hugged Yusaku’s legs and pretended to act like a kid. “Yes! I want to go home with Yusaku-oniisan!” Aoi said with excitement.

Yusaku held her hand and agreed to Ema’s offer. “Alright. I’m sure Kusanagi will allow her to live with us once I explain the situation to him. Let’s go home, Skye!” Yusaku stated and looked down at the shrunken version of his friend. “YAY! I’ll see you later, Ema-neechan!” Aoi spoke in a childish voice and dreaded every moment of it. She just hoped her brother would help find a cure to her ailment soon.


	2. The Great Phantasm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Aoi's first encounter with Den City's most famous thief, the Phantasm!

“For someone so small, you sure have some _big_ dreams, little detective.” 

He laughs lightly, allowing himself to relax as he stands on the rail of the roof. Down below, way, way down, where one mistake could land him as a pile of broken bones and blood, the audience snaps their cameras and screams his name. How silly. They do know he doesn’t care for their applause, right? And they’ve gotten it in their heads that he was _harmless_. Fools.

“You won’t catch me,” Specter says, and it sounds exactly like the taunting promise he wants it to be. Across the roof, glaring at him, crouches his best critic, and her young face seems too mature in the moonlight. “Not with such a childish body. Perhaps you should find a way to fix that… Or not. It’s easier to trap you when you’re lower than my waist.”

“ _Specter!_ ” she growls, like a very tiny puppy that is trying to act tough.

“Phantasm, actually,” he corrects. Honestly, no wonder Ema figured out who she was so quickly. Aside from the close relationship between them, Aoi never could keep her mouth shut–she probably told her the moment she could, just to get it over with. He continues, “It’s rude to call people out of their names, _Skye_.”

Aoi’s chosen alias forces her scowl to worsen. 

“Anyway,” His smile widens and he throws his arms wide. The cheers rise up with excitement, knowing what his pose meant. He had won this round, just like all the others. Even if his gem wasn’t what he desired. But he’d always find more. “As great as it was to see you again, detective, I must be on my way. It’s nearing midnight… and isn’t it past your bedtime?” Her eyes flash, but Specter is already falling off the building before her last soccer ball can come in contact with him. Specter leaves her with the sound of his laughter over the whooping of his fans–and, hopefully, the lasting impression that the Phantasm can never be caught.


End file.
